peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerogerigegege
The Gerogerigegege (ザ・ゲロゲリゲゲゲ) (Japanese pronunciation: ɡeɾo ɡeɾi ɡeɡeɡe) is a Japanese experimental music project, founded in 1985 by Juntaro Yamanouchi (山ノ内純太郎, Yamanouchi Juntarō). The band's name is a Japanese onomatopoeia for vomiting and defecating diarrhea simultaneously: GERO (vomiting), GERI (diarrhea) and a non-lexical vocable GEGEGE (according to some sources, it represents sounds of vomiting). Over the years, The Gerogerigegege has included many members, the most notable and consistent other than Yamanouchi being Gero 30 (aka Gero 56, real name Tetsuya Endoh), an exhibitionist known to masturbate onstage during live performances. Male masturbation is called Senzuri (千擦り, "a thousand rubs") in Japanese and was Gero 30's trademark. Yamanouchi met Gero 30 at an S&M club in 1986. Other members have included Toshinori Fukuda (aka Dynamite Gero) on drums, Hironao Komaki (Dee Dee Gero) on guitar, Junko Katoh (Gero Grace Seijoh), their live manager, and Masatoshi Katsuya (Gero Route 66), the band's driver. The Gerogerigegege is known for their releasing records with unusual concepts, such as 1989's Showa (昭和) released after the death of Hirohito, which bookended a recording of people having sex to "Kimigayo", the Japanese national anthem. A special edition of Showa falsely presented itself as a Ramones bootleg called Britzkrieg '75 (Demo Tracks), with no mention of Gerogerigegege or Showa anywhere on the release. The Night 7″ features a recording of a man defecating into a toilet after the usual "one, two, three, four" count. The compilation album Recollections of Primary Masturbation contains 338 songs, including the entirety of Tokyo Anal Dynamite as one track. Links to Peel Peel often played Japanese noise music on his shows and on his 25 April 1992 programme had problems pronouncing the artist's name. In an article in the Wire magazine, published on January 1995, Peel admired the confrontational aspects of Gerogerigegege: "I always like the idea of Gerogerigegege, the Japanese singer who masturbates on stage. Not that, I hasten to add, I'm much excited by seeing people masturbating onstage, but the confrontational aspect of that seems to be well-nigh irresistible." On many occasions on his radio shows, Peel would make amusing comments about Gerogerigegege masturbation antics on stage. Shows Played ;1992 * 25 April 1992: (JP: ‘I was tempted to play their Gerogerigegege’s track from the CD, but emm, err shall I describe it. Well it seems to be basically somebody masturbating actually set to music. So I felt that perhaps not at this time of night. Not what you really need. So instead a track from ‘Dissecting Table’.) *04 July 1992: 'Hate & War (7"-More Shit E.P.)' (Baby Huey) (JP: "According to the press that I've seen about them, they occasionally bring their act quite literally to a climax, when members of the band masturbate on stage. I think a season at the London Palladium probably out of the question for the time being.") ;1993 *15 May 1993: 'Anal Beethoven (Various Artists CD – Melt)' (Work In Progress) (JP: 'If they Gerogerigegege could just get rid of those Simply Red influences, I think they would be a force to be reckoned with myself.') External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists